Bataille d'eau
by Sukhii
Summary: Une bataille d'eau lancée par des Serpentards dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors. OS HP/DM


**Titre:** Bataille d'eau

**Auteur:** Sukhii

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à J-K Rowling =)!

**Résumé:** Une bataille d'eau lancée par des Serpentards dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors. HP/DM

**Note:** Homophobes s'abstenir. Relation entre hommes.

**Bataille d'eau**

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Non mais vraiment. Qu'est ce que je fiche au milieu de…

« Gyahhh ! Tiens Zabini ! Prends-toi ça !

- Et toi, prends ça ! »

… cette bataille d'eau géante… D'accord, en temps normal, je me serais lancé en premier dans cette bataille d'eau improvisée à la fin d'un entraînement, mais là… Mais pourquoi ces Serpents sont-ils venus nous voir à la fin de notre entraînement, alors qu'on était tous en train de se rhabiller après la douche ? Je sais bien qu'on est tous devenus plus proches depuis la fin de la guerre, et depuis qu'ils nous ont aidés à battre Voldemort, mais de là à venir squatter nos vestiaires quand on se rhabille ! Et pourquoi Ron s'est-il élancé vers les Serpentards pour leur jeter une bouteille d'eau ? Mais pourquoi je me pose cette question, moi ? La plus importante, c'est pourquoi la moitié des garçons sont en t-shirt blanc ou torses nus ? Woaw, les Serpentards sont plus musclés que je ne le pensais. Enfin, il faut dire que c'est la partie masculine de l'équipe de Quidditch, des sportifs donc. Et l'eau qui ruisselle sur leurs torses… Mais c'est pas possible, c'est un supplice de rester ici pour un gay ! Et leurs t-shirts blancs qui deviennent transparents ! Vas-y Ron, continue à leur mettre de l'eau dessus ! Euh, pourquoi des Serpentards me regardent soudainement ? Ne me dîtes pas que je l'ai vraiment dit à haute voix… Les deux Serpentards, qui sont en fait Théodore Nott et Blaize Zabini, s'avancent vers moi d'un air sournois. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ? Pourquoi je suis tétanisé devant leurs regards (ou leurs torses dégoulinants…) ? Ah, ça m'apprendra à regarder ailleurs, je suis complètement trempé maintenant ! Ces deux serpents m'ont déversé plein d'eau sur la tête. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! Mais… Pourquoi je ne peux toujours pas bouger ? Je croyais que j'étais tétanisé, ou trop concentré sur leurs torses, mais là, j'ai beau tout faire, et me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à bouger mes jambes. L'un d'entre eux a dû me jeter un sort de Petrificus totalus. Evidemment, je n'ai pas ma baguette pour me libérer. Bon d'un côté, je ne peux pas me plaindre : Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est mater, puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre. J'ai dit mater ? Non, je dirai plutôt observer attentivement nos adversaires afin de… d'être mieux préparés lors des prochaines attaques (et de ne plus être immobilisé la prochaine fois !). Heureusement que j'ai mis tout de suite mes lunettes à la sortie de ma douche. J'aurai été déçu de louper ça. Le spectacle est vraiment génial : tout le monde est trempé ! Oups… Je ne suis peut-être pas totalement pétrifié… J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon anatomie se réveille alors que je ne peux toujours pas bouger… Mais c'est quoi cette logique dans les sorts ? Dans totalus, il y a total ! C'est pas total là ! Et je ne peux même pas me soulager… Woaw ! Mais ce blond… C'est Malefoy ? Il vient d'enlever son t-shirt trempé, et il n'est pas magnifique : Il est splendide ! C'est un dieu ! Ses muscles sont superbement dessinés, preuve qu'il fait beaucoup de sport et ne se contente pas du Quidditch. Il est très bien formé. Il n'est pas trop musclé, et absolument pas maigrichon. Ses yeux gris et sa bouche ressortent très bien sur sa peau si pâle. Et l'eau qui lui dégouline totalement dessus… Même son jean est trempé ! Tiens, mais quand a-t-il enlevé ses chaussures ? Ou alors ils sont arrivés pieds nus ? Tiens, mais que font-ils tous ? La bataille d'eau est finie ? Déjà ? Ils sortent tous en riant. Chacun essaie de se rhabiller tout en bousculant ses voisins. Pff… C'est déjà fini… Et mais, je suis toujours pétrifié moi ! Et dans le même état ! J'appelle ou j'appelle pas ? Ca serait plutôt gênant d'être remarqué dans cet état, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici moi…

« Alors Potter ? On rêvasse ? »

Ce n'est pas possible. L'Apollon vient me voir, moi, ô pauvre mortel…

« Pauvre mortel, ah ah ! »

Non, je l'ai dit à haute voix… Mais quand vais-je enfin cesser de dire tout à haute voix ? Il est mort de rire maintenant. Ah, non il s'est calmé et me regarde avec ses yeux si… woaw… Non, en fait il ne me regarde pas, il me détaille. Et je suis totalement trempé à cause de ses deux amis… Il semble regarder avec envie mon torse, mais, non, je dois rêver.

« Tu sembles avoir un problème, non, Harry ? »

Oh non… il a remarqué… J'ai peur de son sourire. Il semble… carnassier ? Gloups… Quoiqu'en fait je ne sais pas si j'ai peur, ou si j'ai envie… Tiens, il me libère, et je manque de m'écrouler, totalement déséquilibré. Il me rattrape, me regarde droit dans les yeux et me sourit :

« Je n'aime pas quand tu as un problème Harry… Viens donc avec moi, je vais le régler… »

Il me tire par la main, et je le suis, vers les douches. Je crois qu'en fait c'était une excellente idée de faire une bataille d'eau, mieux c'était une excellente idée d'avoir Drago pour faire la bataille d'eau. Et là, je crois que je vais arrêter de réfléchir : un beau blond est entrain de m'embrasser avec passion sous un jet d'eau… 

**Note****de****l****'****auteur :**  
>Voilà, ça c'est le type d'histoire qui me plaît ^^ ! Je suis très contente d'avoir réussi à écrire cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =) ! C'est parti d'un délire avec Yume sur une VDM, et on s'est toutes les deux dis qu'on aimerait bien faire un OS dessus. J'en ai été chargée, et voilà le résultat =P. Et un petit mot pour Yume qui comprendra: Mouhaha, vengeance !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans des reviews ) !


End file.
